


Shiny

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Turles and Goku try some BDSM. TurlesxGoku.





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Shiny
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, bondage, leather.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ – Akira Toriyama would never approve of it – and I don’t make any cash from this.
> 
> Rating: PG-13

Eyes fixed on the whip in his mate’s hands, Goku could not help but think that the weapon was shiny. Then again, so was the leather gear the other Saiyan was wearing. And the collar around his neck.  
  
Okay, so _everything_ Turles had donned was somehow shiny, and it would have been quite attractive had he not been tied down. In ki suppressors. What was possibly the most uncomfortable feeling was where the suppressors had come from in the first place, but he didn’t have time to think about it as the whip made its first crack upon his skin.


End file.
